


Wicked Game

by verobird



Series: Heart Shaped World [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, M/M, Smut, Underage Sex, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verobird/pseuds/verobird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Stiles wanted was to get some sleep, instead he wakes up with a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Maggie (checkmatey) for being my beta, so if you find any mistakes blame her ( I kid!) Enjoy.

He could no longer keep his eyes open. His hand was the only thing from his head lying out on the desk. Stiles was regretting staying up most of the night, but then again, it wasn’t really his fault. Derek, the alpha, sour wolf extraordinaire, woke him up last night when he came in through his bedroom window. At first, Stiles didn’t even know; he was already tucked in bed, in that state between sleep and being awake.

So naturally, he assumed that he was imagining the whole thing. Dream Derek was hovering over him, dream Derek was sniffing him, and dream Derek was trying to snuggle into him. The warmth coming off Derek felt too real, and he knew he wasn’t dreaming anymore because there was no way he was dreaming all this in perfect detail. It was not that he didn’t know what it felt like having his body pushed up against Derek’s firm and his very, well, warm body. After all, the alpha loved to push Stiles on walls, floors, actually any hard surface that would keep him still. Stiles would be lying if he said that it didn’t do something for it, hell, maybe he subconsciously pissed off Derek just to be pressed against him.

 After Stiles made up his mind that he wasn’t dreaming, he jolted up, accidentally knocking Derek back, Stiles would have laughed, but the look on Derek’s face made him keep his giggles to himself. He just decided to save the image of Derek being knocked to the floor for later use.  “What are you doing down there, hmm?” Stiles yawned and taunted because hey, he was allowed to taunt, even just a little. Derek stood up but still said nothing; he looked awkward.  Stiles, having been in a lot of awkward situations, was a wiz in recognizing the signs like Derek didn’t make eye contact, was still silent, and maybe a blush but it was a bit too dark to make sure.

 “I smelled…” Derek paused and didn’t seem like he wanted to continue.

 “…a gas leak?” Stiles tried to help, his eyes squinting.

Derek rolled his eyes and then just like that, he jumped out of the window like the window jumping wolf that sneaks in through teenage boy’s windows to sniff them and then leave.

 “Great, just sniff and leave,” Stiles mumbled, “It’s not like it makes me feel cheap or anything.” Stiles got out of bed to close the window, his bare feet making contact with the cold floor, sent a shiver through him. He locked it and pulled the curtains. He really needed to make sure his windows were locked before he went to sleep, not that that would keep an alpha out, but still.

 “Fine,” Stiles pushed himself up right and cleared his throat, “I’m fine. I just didn’t get much sleep.”

“Research again?” Scott inquired. Their teacher wasn’t in the classroom, so Scott was giving Stiles his full attention.

Stiles quickly looked around and whispered, “It was Derek. He showed up in my room in the middle of the night while I was sleeping.” He didn’t need to lean in, Stiles knew Scott heard every word. Stiles didn’t want to mention the part about Derek saying he smelled something because he really had no idea what that even meant. He was probably going to have to go and ask the wolf himself, but not until he had a long nap.

The bell rang, and Stiles’ body almost cried in delight. He was going to be able to go home and sleep! He pulled his backpack on and made his way out of the building, not noticing the puzzled look Scott had etched on his face.

But with Stiles luck, it seemed fate wasn’t on his side, and he wasn’t going to get his way because Jackson was leaning against his jeep.

 “Jackson, buddy, pal, get away from my Jeep,” Stiles wouldn’t normally be so bold with the boy that bullied him through most of his high school years, but he wasn’t thinking rationally and was too tired to care. Jackson had his left hand over the door handle. “What’s wrong with you?” he sounded annoyed and not at all concerned as the question might have suggested.

“Like you care,” Stiles was close to getting pissed off. He just wanted to go home, get into bed and sleep; was that really too much to ask?

Jackson moved closer to Stiles, their bodies just inches away from each other. Stiles looked directly into Jackson’s eyes. Stiles wasn’t backing down and wasn’t going to take his bullshit today. Jackson licked his lips, his eyes cast down to Stiles lips. Stiles didn’t know if he was imagining things, or the lack of sleep was really getting to him , but he was almost sure that Jackson was about to kiss him. Stiles could even smell the spearmint gum that Jackson was chewing. It was making him dizzy. “Move,” Stiles said and pushed Jackson out of the way.  Stiles made it out of the parking lot, leaving Jackson and his unusual behavior behind.

—

Finally making it home and managing not to get into any accidents, Stiles pulled up into his driveway. The cruiser was there, which meant his dad was home so Stiles stepped inside.

  “I’m home!” he yelled from the stairs as his dad popped out of nowhere, at least that’s what Stiles was going to go with. His dad had a great knack for doing that, so he sometimes wondered if he wasn’t really just an undercover wizard that learned how to apparate and fail to mention it to his squib of a son.

Stiles held his right hand over his heart as he sighed, “Oh. My. God.” He elongated and emphasized every word. His father, used to this, only raised an eyebrow.

 “You didn’t take out the trash out last night like I told you to,” the sheriff stated. The tone was very fatherly, judgmental, and the I-am-disappointed tone that only parents knew how to do.  Stiles wondered if that was something parents learned as they had kids, or if it was something already embedded into their DNA. “Stiles,” his dad added with that tone Stiles just loved to hear.

 “See…about that,” Stiles was already thinking of the lies he could make up, but it seemed like his dad was one step ahead of him.

 “Just do it,” He used his judgmental tone, and the sheriff disapparated. Stiles blinked a couple of times and half whispered, “He needs to teach me that trick.”

 “Now!” his dad shouted from somewhere in the house. Stiles dragged himself to the kitchen, and he could not stop yawning. He took the trash out of the bin, and slowly walked outside. He threw the bag into the trash can.

There were whispers, so someone was whispering at him. Stiles looked around but there was still no one there. He put the lid back over the trash can, and there were more whispers. “Alright, come out. I warn you, I can kick ass…kind of,” he warned, but it wasn’t very threatening. Stiles needed to work on that.

 He shrugged it off and turned away. A hand flew over his mouth as he was being dragged away from the house and into the forest. He struggled against his kidnapper, but it only made the person hold on to him tighter. Once in the sanctuary of the forest, his kidnapper let him go. Stiles quickly spun around and was relieved to see that it was just Scott.

 “What the hell, man? You know you could just have said hello instead of doing,” Stiles paused and moved his hands in a circular motion between them, “this!”

Scott actually looked sorry, “I think there’s something wrong with you.” Stiles rolled his eyes, threw his hands in the air. “This coming from the dude that drags his best friend into a forest, kidnapper style. Unbelievable,” Stiles was really grumpy when he was lacking sleep.

 “For once Stiles, shut up, and let me explain,” Scott looked annoyed.

Stiles exhaled, and calmed down, crossed his arms over his chest and waited. “Alright, there’s something wrong with you, I can’t explain it but you just smell different. I went after you and saw you with Jackson At first I thought he was looking for trouble. I texted Derek,” Scott put his hand up because Stiles was going to interrupt him, “I thought maybe he would keep Jackson in check. Anyways, but by the time I got to where you were, you had already left and Jackson was being…weird,” he finished.

This was all fine and dandy for Stiles, really it was, and it wasn’t like he wanted to sleep. But as riveting as Scott’s story was, Stiles thought sleep was more interesting. He started to walk back to the house, but the power to humor Scott was evaporating. “Stiles, listen. I don’t know what’s going on. All I know is whatever it is, it could explain why Derek woke you up last night and Jackson looked like he wanted to, yeah,” Scott finished so eloquently, a trait Stiles admired.

Stiles sighed and turned around, “Maybe it’s my charming-come-hither-wolf-boys personality.” He didn’t wait any longer and just went back into the house. Scott was making no sense, and Stiles’ brain could not process it all when he wanted to do was pass out.

When he made it up stairs and into his room, Stiles didn’t even bother to close his door or take his shoes off.  He threw himself on his bed and closed his eyes.  It was silent for a whole minute, and he could already feel himself drifting off into dream land. The click of his door being locked made Stiles shift in his bed, he refused to open his eyes, if an unexpected visitor was in his room, and wanted to watch him sleep then so be it but he wasn’t getting up. Just like that, he drifted off.

—

His alarm went off, and Stiles tried to stretch out his arm to turn it off hit the snooze button but just seemed to be stuck. Maybe he slept on it again. He opened his eyes, and the first thing he noticed was a chest in his face. How exactly did this come about, Stiles had no idea.

Moving his head up to see if there was a head attached to the chest, Stiles was not entirely shocked to see Derek sleeping next to him. Stiles looked back down and tried not to freak out. Here he was, in his bed, and waking up next to Derek-freaking-Hale. He didn’t know how he did it, but he managed to get an arm free and turn his alarm off without waking up Derek. Stiles loved the feel of Derek cuddling him, but this was still all kinds of weird.

Stiles moved closer to Derek and relinquished of the feel of having someone in his bed. It was really nice but, kind of hard to move since his bed wasn’t big but still comfortable. Eventually, and reluctantly, Stiles decided that being late to school wasn’t an option even if there was a hot guy in his bed. Stiles sighed and started poking Derek, “Hey, dude, wake up.”

Nothing happened. Derek didn’t even stir. So Stiles knew what he had to do. He leaned in and gave Derek a kiss on his cheek. If it worked for sleeping beauty, then it might work for him.

It didn’t.

“All right, I didn’t want to do this, but I am left with no other choice,” Stiles told the sleeping Derek. Stiles pushed Derek off of his bed. Derek slammed onto the floor, emitting a small groan from the alpha. Stiles peaked over the bed, and he smiled once Derek opened his eyes, “Good morning, sunshine,” Stiles greeted him in a sing song voice.

 “I’m going to kill you,” Derek said in a deep throaty tone and a little smile was forming in the corner of his lips, so Stiles didn’t take the threat seriously.  “I’m sure,” Stiles said. Was he actually flirting with Derek and was Derek actually flirting back? It was too early for stuff like this to happen. Feeling a sense of awkwardness coming on, holding in the urge to ask why he woke up with him holding him, Stiles got out of bed. “Right, well uh,” How did one start conversations like these? Hmm, oh hey Derek good morning, why did I wake up with you snuggled up against me, right oh, ok no this is not weird at all, Stiles thought.

“Get ready for school. I’ll drop you off,” Derek said as he stood up, and Stiles couldn’t help but stare at his bare chest. When did it get so hot in here? Stiles wondered.

 “Stiles, school,” Derek said to snap him out of his little trance.

“Right, I’m just going to get ready then,” Stiles nodded, grabbed some of his clothes and went to take a shower.

By the time Stiles came back, Derek was dressed and ready. He even made the bed. Stiles was a little disappointed that there was no more nakedness, but he wasn’t going to admit it. The sheriff left a while ago, so it was safe for Stiles to have Derek follow him down the stairs to the kitchen.

 They had cereal in silence. Stiles tried to avoid looking at Derek, but he managed to steal some glances.

“So,” he began, Stiles put his bowl in the sink. “Why did-why were you in my bed?” he finally asked, cheeks flushing. This was ridiculous because he shouldn’t be the one that felt embarrassed about this, after all he wasn’t the one that sneaked into someone else’s bed. Yes, Stiles was blushing. Yes, Derek was smiling and looked a little embarrassed himself.

 “Scott texted me yesterday,” Derek started off. Stiles nodded his head, he knew this already. “I think you’re emitting some kind of pheromones. Basically signaling that you’re ready for a mate,” Derek wasn’t going to beat around the bush with this one. The boy smelled good and it took all he had in him to control himself. He wanted to reach out to Stiles, touch him, hold him close, and take in his smell.

Stiles blinked fast, and shook his head a couple of times, as if by doing so it would make this whole thing go away. Stiles did have a crush on Derek, which he realized a while back. At first, he thought the wolf was annoying and had a lot of issues. Then Stiles took some time to get to know Derek, the real Derek, not the brooding I’ll-rip-your-throat-out-with-my-teeth Derek. It helped that Stiles was open-minded, he didn’t believe love was about gender but about love. Not that he was in love with Derek, no, oh god no.

 “Stiles, you’ve been standing there quietly for far too long, in normal circumstances I would be fine with this. But this is a little unnerving,” Derek didn’t move from his chair, he was looking straight at Stiles as if he was the most important thing right now.

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose, “So what you’re saying is my milk shake brings all the boys to the yard?”

It was Derek’s turn to blink, the confused expression on his face was comical, and all he managed was a “What?”

Stiles couldn’t help but smile, “So does this only apply to werewolves or…?”

“Everyone but humans aren’t very susceptible, and since werewolves have better smelling senses-” Derek went on.

“Kinky,” Stiles interrupted, and Derek pretended he didn’t hear him.

“So to answer your question, I was trying to mask your scent with mine. I can control myself, but I don’t think Jackson can. That’s why he was-”

“All up in my grill?”

“Sniffing you out,” Derek finished. He wondered how in the world he ever managed to get into this.

“So why doesn’t Scott react the way you and Jackson do?”

“Because he already has Allison.”

—

Once Derek dropped him off at school and an agreement from Stiles that he would wait for him to pick him up, it was turning to be a better day than yesterday. Stiles was well rested, and now that he knew what was going on, he wasn’t worrying about thinking about his situation. That is until he actually did start thinking about it. Did he have to make up his mind and pick between Derek and Jackson? He wouldn’t mind dating Derek, actually he wished him and Derek did a little bit more than “date”. Stiles had no interest in Jackson, and he hoped the feeling was mutual.

He didn’t want to prove his theory, so he avoided Jackson, and managed to do just fine. When Stiles went to his locker, the hallway was empty do to the fact that school had ended for the day. Maybe Derek’s plan to mask his scent did work.

Suddenly Jackson spun Stiles around, looking annoyed and curious. Stiles didn’t say anything, it seemed as if Jackson had the same plan, he just stared at Stiles.

Stiles couldn’t take the silence anymore, “Jackson?”

Jackson snapped out of his little reverie and grabbed Stiles by his shirt, and pushed him against the lockers. Stiles wondering if this manhandling thing was what Derek was teaching his betas, or was he just special. Jackson had his face right next to Stiles neck, and he could feel Jackson’s hot breath on him making him shiver. “You smell different,” Jackson breathed onto Stiles’ neck. This was proof enough, Stiles didn’t need anymore, and he was getting uncomfortable. He pushed Jackson off of him, but now that Jackson was a werewolf, and had more strength, it was kind of hard to get out of his grasp. “New body wash, you can get it at any store,” Stiles tried humor and still kept pushing.

“Oh, God. Is that your tongue, are you licking me?” Stiles was panicking now. This was not cool, he was still a virgin, and hell, Jackson? Just no. Jackson growled at him, in a I-am-turned-on kind of way.

Stiles used all the strength he could muster and gave Jackson one hard push, which actually worked. Stiles didn’t wait to see what Jackson would do next, he ran for the exit, and made a bee line for the parking lot. That’s when he remembered he didn’t have his jeep, and he was supposed to wait for Derek. Stiles didn’t look back, because that’s what people in horror movies do, and it always ends up badly.  He searched the parking lot for a black cameral and there, Derek was there. Hallelujah, Stiles screamed internally.

Derek sensing that something was wrong, got out of the car, Stiles slammed into him, it would have knocked him down if he would have been a regular human, but Derek was the alpha and took it like the big werewolf that he is. He put his hands on either side of Stiles and straightened him up. Stiles was a little out of breath from the whole running from his life. “Why are you running?” Derek asked him, his eyebrows knitted together with concern.

Seconds later, Jackson was standing there too. Derek looked between the two, and could smell Stiles pheromones mixed with his scent and Jackson, and also fear. Derek pushed Stiles behind him, “Don’t. You Dare. Touch. Him. Again.” Derek growled, he looked like he was ready to murder Jackson right then and there. “Stiles, get in the car,” Derek ordered. Stiles walked behind the car and went in through the passenger door. He didn’t have to be told twice. So he waited there as Jackson was being shouted at by his alpha.

After what seemed like a sufficient amount of shouting, and growling, and then whispering, Derek calmed down, Jackson went back to being normal jerky self. He left, and Derek got into the car. “So, how about this weather?” Stiles said, trying to lighten the mood, but Derek wasn’t laughing. He still looked pissed.

—

Derek drove them to a pizza place, Stiles didn’t say anything because A) Pizza is delicious, and B) He was hungry.

Stiles ordered for them while Derek did his silent brooding thing. It was adorable, Stiles thought, when his anger wasn’t being directed at him. “Stop that,” Derek told him. Stiles looked away as if looking for their waitress, and then back at Derek, “Stop what?” he asked him. Stiles kept looking around, you’d think someone was holding a gun to his head. Derek raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, because he knew what Stiles was talking about.

 

Stiles turned his head and finally settled on Derek’s face, which wasn’t brooding anymore. Stiles still thought Derek was doing the adorable thing that just made him want to aw.

“Can you read my thoughts?” Stiles wondered out loud, Derek just shook his head. Of course, Stiles knew this, but he just wanted to be make sure. Then again, Derek could be lying to him. Derek sighed, and took a sip of his water, “I can smell what you feel, sort of. You give off distinct scents for every emotion you are feeling,” he took another sip.

Stiles was about to ask something but stopped himself as the waitress dropped off the pizza at their table. She asked them if they needed anything else, they both said no, and Stiles thanked her. Once there was a fair amount of distance between her and the two of them, Stiles served himself a slice on to his place. “So what am I feeling, according to your super cool senses?”

Derek waiting for Stiles, then served himself, “Joy, and longing,” He replied as he bit into his pizza.

They ate the rest of the pizza with Stiles asking more questions, and Derek answering them. When Derek drove Stiles home, the cruiser wasn’t there. Stiles got out of the car, he was about to just walk inside, but Derek was walked him to his door. If Stiles didn’t know any better, he would think that the two just went on their first date, but that was ridiculous. He didn’t even know if Derek was interested interested in him. Aside from Derek trying to protect him from his own body, there was really no reason to think that they had a chance. Stiles took his keys out and started unlocking the door. He turned his head sideways, Derek was looking at him with a blank face.

Stiles didn’t know if he was supposed to invite him in or just say goodbye. He settled with, “Thanks for dinner. I had a good time.” They stood there quietly.

 Stiles’ heart started beating faster than normal. He was nervous and wondered if Derek could tell. Mustering enough courage, he looked into Derek’s eyes. Oh my god why do I have to be so obvious, Stiles though. He couldn’t breathe anymore because Derek was leaning in. Stiles moved closer. This was really happening, this was real. What felt like forever was actually seconds. Stiles closed his eyes, and then he felt Derek’s soft lips on his. One of Derek’s hands moved behind Stiles’ head, and the other one was encircled around Stiles’ waist. Derek brought Stiles closer to him, lifting him up a little off the ground. All Stiles could think was how amazing this was with Derek was kissing him hard and fast as Stiles tried to keep up. Stiles was the first one to pull away, for lack of air, not because he wanted to.

His lips were swollen, and even though he gasped for air, Stiles loved this euphoric tingly feeling that spread around him. His heart was still beating a mile a minute, and he really didn’t care if Derek could hear it. Derek’s eyes had turned red, which probably meant he was having a hard time trying to keep himself from devouring Stiles. So he did what he thought was best, he walked to his car and drove off. Derek felt mixed emotions, and he hated it. Gripping the steering wheel, Derek pressed on the gas, getting as much distance as he could to be away from Stiles.

—

Stiles went inside his house feeling disoriented. He ran up the stairs, turned on his laptop and checked if Scott was online. He was, so he started a video chat.

“Why are you grinning like an idiot?” was the first thing Scott said when he looked at Stiles through his webcam.

“I’m not,” Stiles put his hands on his cheeks, and pushed down. Making himself stop smiling.


	2. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finally tells Stiles what he really is.

It was the weekend, Stiles rolled over in his bed and was disappointed that once again he woke up alone. It wasn’t like he was use to waking up next to someone, he had done it for seventeen years, if you don’t include the nights he slipped into his parents’ bed when he was a little boy and had a nightmare. Stiles loved being curled up against his mother’s protective arms, nothing could ever harm him once he was with her. He got out of bed and sighed, he wasn’t going to let the sadness overwhelm him. Instead, Stiles put on his shoes and drove over to Derek’s house. It was actually really early in the morning, the sun was barely peaking, but Stiles felt a powerful urge to see Derek. Albeit, he could just have sent him a text, and waited until he got back to him. But that would take out the fun out of it, besides, Derek couldn’t ignore him if he was at his doorstep.

 

Stiles turned the radio on, and let the indie pop song blend into the background, the windows rolled down, and the wind crisp if not a little on the cold side. Stiles right hand gripping the steering wheel loosely, his left arm draped over the door. The closer he got to Derek’s house, the easier it was to breathe. Stiles couldn’t explain it, and probably didn’t even realize it, but he missed the alpha.

 

His jeep turned into the gravel road, trees on either side, Stiles smiled. The large, once glorious, Hale house came into view. Stiles made a mental note to tell Derek that he needed to fix up that place. He parked his jeep, now feeling ridiculous for coming on a whim. “Be cool,” Stiles whispered to himself in an effort to calm himself. It wasn’t working.

 

“What are you doing here?” Derek was standing next to the driver’s door, looking at Stiles.

 

Stiles nearly jumped out of his own skin, but settled with jumping in his seat and being pulled back down by his seat belt. “Don’t do that!” Stiles’ voice reaching a high pitched level that made Derek wince. Stiles hanged his head, still trying to recover from the scare, his heart beating a mile a minute, he was sure Derek could hear.

 

Derek opened Stiles door, if Stiles thought he was going to receive an apology from Derek, then he was deceiving himself. A hand on his chest came into Stiles’ line of vision, a hand that made its way to his chin, and then he was looking up at a smiling alpha. “You just love to mock,” and Stiles sentence died as Derek caught his lips with his own. The kiss wasn’t demanding or hungry like their first kiss a few days ago, this one was slow and delicate. Derek pulled away, his hand was still on Stiles’ face, “Why are you here?” Derek asked Stiles’ again, while brushing his thumb over Stiles’ lower lip.

 

Derek was clearly not in his right mind if he thought Stiles would be able to answer, while he distracted him. Stiles unbuckled himself, and then grabbed Derek’s hand. “I woke up this morning alone, it seemed strange not to have you there,” Stiles admitted. Derek nodded as if that was reason enough, and entwined his hand with Stiles, pulling him towards his house. Stiles bumped his shoulder into Derek’s side, Stiles emitted a chuckle, and Derek just shook his head, but there was a smile on his face.

 

Derek had dragged Stiles all the way up to his room, Stiles kicked his shoes off and got under the covers. Derek took his shirt off and took his shoes off, followed Stiles under the covers. He pulled Stiles by his waist and wrapped his arm over him. Stiles closed his eyes and sighed with content.

 

After what was a sufficient amount of time, Stiles had not been able to sleep. He was still being spooned by Derek, which Stiles found amusing. This big alpha, that had an enormous amount of power, holding him like he was something precious. Stiles could not stay quiet, he nudged Derek, “Hey, are you awake?”

 

Derek sighed, “No.”

 

Stiles smacked his teeth, “You are,” he turned around, so he could be facing Derek, “I have something to ask you.”

 

Derek’s eyes were closed but he commented more to himself than Stiles, “I knew the silence wouldn’t last.”

 

Stiles started to pull away from Derek’s embrace. “I’m being serious here, all right,” Stiles’ tone was definite, which wasn’t something he did often, only when it came to important matters. Derek opened his eyes now, Stiles was sitting up and looking at the wall. “What is it?” Derek asked while looking at Stiles’ face.

 

Stiles was still looking at the wall, he didn’t know how to start, he was nervous and his heart was beating quicker than usual, conscience that Derek could hear it. Letting out a breath, Stiles asked, “So you said that the reason why people, uh werewolves, were going batshit crazy for me was because of my pheromones. But my question is why am I giving out these crazy pheromones, what makes me so special?”

 

What seemed like forever and a day, and just when Stiles thought Derek would never answer him, it didn’t help that he was looking at him with those crazy eyes. “Your bloodline,” Derek half whispered as if someone would overhear them, not that anyone would of course. They were several miles away from anyone, and if anyone did decide to come close, Derek would know in a heartbeat.

 

Stiles furrowed his eyebrow, his mouth slightly open, he didn’t think this could any weirder, was he some kind of Sookie Stackhouse now, it had to be a joke, right? “Uh,” Stiles had no response for that, and if his mouth stayed open like this any longer, flies might start going in.

 

Derek didn’t loosen his grip, “I’m assuming it came from your mother, your dad is human as you can get. I can’t be sure exactly what type of fairy,” and Stiles gave a half laugh, interrupting him.

 

“I’m Sookie Stackhouse, I’m a freaking fairy,” Stiles yelled, breaking the comfortable ambiance the two had created.

Once again, Derek had no clue of what Stiles was going on about, he really was out of touch with pop culture references.

 

Stiles face saddened, his mother had been some kind of fairy, and now it turns out he was. Yet, it didn’t help any, she was gone and he was left alone. Except…

 

Derek’s hand moved up slowly to grasp Stiles’s face, “Don’t,” he started off saying

 

Brown eyes looked up to the green ones, don’t what? He thought.

 

_Don’t be sad?_

_Don’t worry?_

_Don’t think about it?_

 

Derek didn’t have to finish his sentence, he silently conveyed his message, and Stiles nodded.

 

_You have me, you don’t have to feel alone anymore._

 

\--

 

The intensity between them was not much of a shock to Stiles, even from the beginning, before any of this, the two had some kind of pull towards each other. At the time Stiles had mistaken that with fear, because he wasn’t sure what it was exactly. It wasn’t like he was any different now that he knew, somewhat, of what he really was. He was the hyperactive boy who took a lot of Adderall, or not enough.

 

Scott was still a little weary of Derek and Stiles being an item, he warned him to keep away from the alpha. But Stiles knew better, because he knew Derek better than anyone right now.  

 

Stiles sat next to Scott while they had lunch, “So Derek finally agreed to teach me how to fight, or at least defend myself,” Stiles commented. Jackson snorted, he was sitting in front of them. “You think this is funny? I can learn, just watch, I’ll go all Nikita on you,” said Stiles, glaring daggers at Jackson. “Wow, you have been hanging out with Derek a lot, you even have his glares down,” Scott commented, “All you’re missing are the red eyes.”

 

Jackson actually did look a little put off by the look Stiles gave him, which was saying something. “Can you stop, it’s enough that I get that look while he trains me, now I have to get this from you too?” Jackson put down his fork.

 

“Which reminds me, you two are on for training tomorrow? I was working with Derek and it’s going to be awesome,” Stiles smiled, he was back to his usual self, making the two young teen wolves feel more at ease. “Do I have to? I have a date with Allison,” Scott was once again trying to wiggle his way out of training, it would piss off Derek, and Stiles would have to play mediator between the two. He was sick of it, he wished the two would just get their head out of their asses and get along. “Whatever,” Stiles said. He got up and took his tray with him, no longer feeling hungry, he left the cafeteria.

 

“Way to go, dumbass,” Jackson sneered at Scott.

 

“What did I do?” Scott looked clueless, he didn’t know why his best friend left so abruptly.

 

“You’ve upset mommy,” Jackson grabbed his apple and left too, leaving a very confused Scott staring after him.

 

\--

 

Stiles stopped by his house first, he was still upset, but managed to finish his homework, make some dinner, and shower before he headed out to Derek’s house. He actually felt better now, he wouldn’t even mention Scott to Derek, and he would just change the subject if he did come up.

 

The sun was setting, Stiles turned on the headlights and kept on driving, already in a happier mood, he would see his boyfriend. Stiles couldn’t help but smile at that, Derek was his boyfriend.

 

A figure blurred in front of his jeep, Stiles hit the breaks, screeching to a halt. He blinked several times, but there was nothing there. His heart raced, Stiles turned off the radio with a shaky hand. He waited a few seconds, he wasn’t about to get out, he had seen enough horror movies to know that he wasn’t suppose to get out. Stiles let out a breath, and continued driving, more cautious now, and maybe a little over the speed limit.

 

He didn’t stop until he was in front of Derek’s house, and seconds later Derek was there. Stiles couldn’t climb out faster, Derek wrapped him in his arms and rubbed Stiles’ back. “What’s wrong?” Derek asked him, he could smell Stiles’ fear, and it made him angry, and wanted to make it go away.

 

“I don’t know, I was driving over here and it was probably nothing. Can we just go inside?” Stiles looked up at Derek, he felt silly now, he was probably overreacting. Derek put a hand around Stiles’ waist, and the two made their way inside.

 

A glass of water, and being so close to Derek, made Stiles forget all about the figure that he probably imagined. “You know, you’re making this hard,” Stiles was looking at a shirtless Derek that was only wearing shorts, Stiles was trying to listen to Derek, and get all the information in his head about fighting, but it was proving to be distracting. Derek smiled, “That’s what she said.” Stiles blinked, and then burst out into laughter, “Oh no you didn’t just use that joke,” Stiles closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them Derek was standing in front of him. “You’re bad,” Stiles laugh started to calm down. “Oh?” Derek smiled wickedly, and Stiles knew too well what that look meant, “No,” Stiles squeaked, he tried to move back, but Derek had him in his grasp and started to tickle him. “Stop,” Stiles breathed out between giggles. Stiles wished Derek hadn’t discovered how ticklish he really was, but one night when Stiles slept over, Derek started to kiss him on the stomach and a giggle was emitted from him. Derek knew what Stiles’ kryptonite was, and he was not scared to use it. “Mercy!” Stiles screamed as he started to fall to the floor, Derek hovered over him, and had stopped. “What do I get if I stop, hmm?” Derek liked to tease Stiles, and it didn’t hurt that it was him that put a smile on his boyfriend’s face.

 

“I’ll dance,” Stiles’ eyes were half closed, the smile on his lips still hanging there. Derek looked at Stiles suspiciously, but he agreed anyway, curiosity getting the best of him, which was something Stiles was rubbing off on him.

 

\--

 

The two were in Derek’s room, there was an ipod player, and Stiles set up his “sexy time” playlist, he had made a while back knowing he would need it for such an occasion. Derek was lying on the bed watching the whole thing. Stiles pressed play, and the room filled with techno beats, and a melody mixed with the soft tone of the singer. Derek raised an eyebrow. Stiles started bobbing his head, and slowly made his way toward Derek.

 

“Come on, dance with me,” Stiles demanded, he pulled Derek up.

 

“Stiles, you’re being incredibly cheesy,” Derek chuckled.

 

“I think I am being incredibly romantic and spontaneous,” Stiles countered, already swaying along with the song.

 

“Cheesy,” said Derek, not really meaning it.

 

“Mmhm,” Stiles didn’t stop dancing. Derek stood there watching his boyfriend move hypnotically, maybe he was rethinking the idea. Stiles grinned and started dancing closer but not touching the alpha.

 

Derek swallowed hard, his mouth had gone dry. Just when he couldn’t wait any longer, he placed his hands on Stiles hips, bringing their bodies together. Stiles kept swaying, which in turn got Derek to move along with him. “See,” Stiles assured him. Looking into Derek’s eyes, he noticed they had turned red, something that should have scared him but it didn’t.

 

Stiles caught Derek’s lips, he licked his bottom lip asking for access. Derek opened his mouth, welcoming him inside, his hands gripping Stiles’ hips harder. Stiles felt himself being lifted off of the floor, it always amazed him how easily Derek could pick him up, and hold him like he was nothing but a rag doll.

 

Stiles automatically wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist, his hands on either side of Derek’s face. Frantically and desperately, Stiles kissed Derek, he was having trouble breathing because he felt lightheaded. Derek started grinding Stiles against his erection. “Oh, God,” Stiles mumbled against Derek’s mouth, he felt himself getting hard too. It wasn’t like this was the first time he had ever gotten a hard on over Derek, but it was the first time he had felt Derek pressing his so close to him. His body tingled, wanting Derek closer to him, so close that they would become one. “I want,” Stiles was having trouble communicating, shit, why thinking have to be so hard when he had a hard on.

 

“Derek, I want you,” Stiles said between kisses and grinding his hips trying to come by dry humping his boyfriend, while standing. “I can feel that,” Derek rumbled, he didn’t even sound like himself. “I want you inside of me,” Stiles finally got out, he moved to biting Derek’s neck, and seconds later he was on the bed, with Derek hovering over him. Stiles had to look up into those familiar red eyes, Derek was so serious, and it almost hurt to look at. Stiles’ breathing was coming in fast, and he wanted to whine because Derek had stopped moving their bodies together.

 

“You want me to fuck you?” Derek asked him, Stiles hated how intense Derek’s gaze could get when it was directed at him, it made him small and awkward. “No, I want us to go all Freaky Friday and swap bodies. Of course I want you to fuck me,” Stiles now wondered if Scott’s stupidity was spreading. “Well?” Stiles urged, since Derek was still thinking about it.

 

Derek pressed himself against Stiles, and oh God, Stiles had to close his eyes because he could feel how erect Derek still was, and he felt big. Derek pressed his whole upper body against Stiles, and he felt the stubble against his cheek as Derek whispered into his ear, “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this.”

 

A blush spread like wild fire from Stiles’ cheeks to his neck, and a grin played at his lips, he couldn’t help but laugh as Derek undressed him, practically ripping his clothes off. His clothes went flying around the room. Derek went to a dresser, and got out a bottle of lube, his gaze was predatory, “How convenient, now did you buy that before, or while we started dating?” Stiles joked. Derek grunted, “When I kissed you the first time.”

 

“How presumptuous of you,” Stiles teased, and just like that, Derek took away the last particles of clothing that kept the two from being completely naked. Warn somebody before you do that, Stiles thought of saying but for the first time he couldn’t speak, all he could do was stare at Derek’s beautiful naked body. His mouth watered, and he felt his damn cock twitch.

 

As if Derek knew what he was thinking, he grinned, and got on his knees, pulled Stiles by his legs. Stiles stared down at Derek, curious and exited of what was coming next. Derek grabbed Stiles cock, and used his thumb to brush over the tip, and for fuck sake, Stiles dithered. Then the most amazing thing happened, Derek’s mouth took him all in, and Stiles wanted to scream because this was fantastic, this was surreal, but he settled for a moan as he ran a hand through Derek’s hair.

 

Derek’s mouth worked magic, he sucked and licked like he was meant to do this, like he had been waiting his whole life for Stiles’ cock. Stiles moved both hands between Derek’s hair, pulling and encouraging, he couldn’t stop moaning, or gasping. One of Derek’s hands was working on Stiles balls, and the combination of the sucking, was unbearable, he loved how hot and slick Derek’s mouth was. Which probably explained why he started to come, it didn’t take long, Derek kept licking up like a good little pup, Stiles made a choked laugh at the thought.

 

Derek kissed his way up Stiles’ stomach, leaving bite marks against Stiles pale skin, making them stand out even more. He finally reached Stiles’ neck and lingered there for a while. “You know, you’re really good at that,” Stiles gasped as Derek hit a very sensitive spot.

 

Stiles felt Derek’s cock against his leg, and wanted to whine because he was not inside of him yet, don’t get him wrong though the blowjob was amazing but he wanted to move from the appetizer to the main course already. “Derek,” Stiles moaned, because fuck, Derek’s mouth was heavenly.

 

Derek moved away, opened up a condom Stiles hadn’t noticed before, and put it on. He then grabbed the bottle of lube, clicked the top off, and squeezed a good amount onto his hand. Stiles just watched from half opened eyes, it was like watching an artist at work, the pure concentration in Derek’s eyes made Stiles smile.

 

He spread his legs opened, anticipating Derek’s next move, Stiles felt one finger work at his hole. Then two fingers, Stiles was getting hard again, thank goodness for teenage hormones. He pushed himself and worked against Derek’s fingers, and then three were working inside of him.

 

Derek wanted nothing more than to be inside of Stiles already, but he had to be patient, he didn’t want to hurt his mate. Which was what Stiles was, his mate, his wolf had recognized him as such the first time they met in the woods but Derek was too busy to listen. Stiles looked so fuckable in the dim light, and the smells in the room where overwhelming to Derek’s werewolf senses. The rapid heartbeat of Stiles, his smell, the feel, everything Stiles, was driving him over the edge, he needed to be inside of him before he went mad.

 

In one swift move, Derek flipped Stiles to his stomach, he spread Stiles’ legs, and positioned himself. Slowly he told himself, don’t rush it, Derek tried to keep himself controlled. He pushed his cock inside, an inch at a time, and if Stiles’ gasp was any indication, Derek guessed his boyfriend was excited for this just as much as he was.

 

Stiles pushed himself back, it hurt and it felt good at the same time. He never thought himself as a masochist, but he understood now what deriving pleasure from pain was. It didn’t take long before Derek’s hands were at Stiles’ hips, pulling him back and forth, Stiles rocked himself, glad that they were on the bed while he was on all fours. Stiles closed his eyes, all he could focus was on the lower part of his body, his own moans were lost in him. They were perfect this way, Stiles thought, he never wanted to stop. Derek positioned himself better, and rubbed Stiles’ prostrate with his cock. It was gentle thrust, and Stiles gasped, he arched his back, Derek pulled him up and held him by the throat. Derek groaned it was getting difficult to control his wolf and just ravish Stiles completely; instead he nipped at Stiles neck. His left hand was holding Stiles up, his right hand took Stiles cock and he processed to jerk him off.

 

Stiles was in seventh heaven, there was so much pleasure coming from everywhere, he couldn’t focus on just one spot. He gasped for air, he was sure he was going to die out of sheer ecstasy. Stiles spilled his seed all over Derek’s sheets, he was not sorry at all.

 

Derek grunted, and pushed Stiles down, he was close to coming. He pushed himself inside of Stiles, trying to get as deep as he could, Derek spilled his seed with a loud howl.

 

Seconds later, he collapsed on top of his boyfriend. Stiles tried to regulate his breathing, “I feel like,” he sucked in, “I just ran a marathon,” he finished. Derek snorted, but his breathing came in labored too.

 

Derek conscious of his weight now, moved from on top of Stiles, to lying next to him. Stiles had his eyes closed, there was a sheen of sweat coating his skin, and a smile tugging at his lips. Derek leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “Give me a few minutes, not everyone has the stamina of a werewolf,” Stiles said, earning him a small chuckle from Derek.

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Derek said, his hand stroking Stiles’ back. Stiles shivered at the touch, and opened his eyes, he couldn’t help but smile at Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing real smut. Review?


End file.
